


I Don't Want To Be Saved, Right?

by MelodiouslyNocturne



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiouslyNocturne/pseuds/MelodiouslyNocturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was so close this time. And he would have succeeded, had his least favorite blondie showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Be Saved, Right?

**Yesterday**   
**Was perfect**   
**Not a single complaint**

**Today**   
**Everything is disastrous**   
**Everything is wrong**

**Somehow**   
**I can't see this improving**   
**No matter what you say**

**16**   
**They say it gets better**   
**That's a long time away**

**Time**   
**Has always been against me**   
**Now it's on my side**

**Box**   
**Filled with razors**   
**And multiple pills**

**Yellow**   
**What a great color to end it**   
**Hopefully about 15 will do the trick**

**Spin**   
**Everything is rotating**   
**Would it stop**

**Vibrate**   
**Everything is pulsing**   
**The smallest moments**

**Dark**   
**It's taking over me**   
**Goodbye cruel world**

_Never have I heard crying quite like that_  
Walking by the bathroom on the 5th floor  
Sudden silence and I ran  
I'm not the total jerk they all think I am  
He was lying on the ground  
His chest barely rising and his breath shuddering  
That damned box  
He carried it everywhere  
I'd never thought  
I picked him up and sprinted  
To the hospital wing  
Madam Pomphrey would be able to help

**Light**   
**poured into my eyes**   
**4 faces above mine**

**Failure**   
**I was there again**   
**I thought I'd won**

**Hugs**   
**They're all giving me one**   
**Happy I'd be sticking around**

**Sniffing**   
**It was coming from the corner**   
**Pushing to see who it was**

**Leave**   
**The tall figure did**   
**Everyone fussing over me**

**Questions**   
**They assaulted me with them**   
**Not doing this another time**

**Out**   
**I yelled at them**   
**Give me some time**

**Sleep**   
**Hopefully not to wake up**   
**Then I would have won**

_He was sleeping_  
Most would find it weird I was watching him  
I thought of it as worry  
He was breathing normally again  
I sighed deeply  
But tears started to flow again  
I can't cry quietly no matter how hard I try

**Crying**   
**Coming from my other side**   
**Who the fuck is it?**

**Slowly**   
**Sit up to see**   
**I have to know**

**Him**   
**He cries?**   
**Not true**

_I raised my head_  
He was staring at me  
I sniffed and tried to compose myself  
"Hey"

**Confusion**   
**How do I answer back?**   
**"What are you doing here?"**

_I bit the inside of my cheek_  
Don't sound creepy  
You might scare him  
"I was making sure you were ok"

**Clock**   
**It's hard to see**   
**"2 in the morning?"**

_Shit_  
Cover blown  
Contain yourself, you can do it  
"Are you ok?"

" **Fine"**  
 **I was so freaking close**  
 **How can I be ok?**

 _I know he's lying_  
Do I call him on it or leave it  
Call it  
"What's wrong?"

**"Nothing"**   
**Like hell I'd tell him**   
**What made him care suddenly?**

_But another lie_  
Maybe a more direct question  
The last was vague  
"Why did you do this, the pills?"

**Fuck**   
**He's figured me out**   
**"Why would I not?"**

_Resiliant_  
I'll get it out of him  
I'm determined  
"Because 15 at once will kill you"

**Tear**   
**It rolls down my cheek**   
**I thought he'd say that**

_Obviously_  
Why else would he have done it  
"Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
Slowly I rested my hand on his

**Flinch**   
**His hand was cold**   
**"Because my life sucks"**

_A tear rolled down my face_  
I couldn't stand to see him like that  
My thumb rubbed his finger  
"So I've heard"

**Red**   
**Slowly crept up my face**   
**"I thought someone would care"**

_Of course_  
He just wanted love  
I lowered my head and talked quietly  
"I care about you"

**"What?"**   
**He couldn't be serious**   
**Why'd he say that?**

_Was that anger or confusion?_  
I couldn't tell  
my own emotions had taken over  
"I really care for you"

**"Oh"**   
**Flush rose up my neck**   
**What else could I say?**

" _Yeah"_  
I pulled my hand away  
My secret was out  
Mind you, it wasn't much of a secret

**Surprise**   
**I never thought he'd like me**   
**"I really like you too"**

_My eyes lit up a bit_  
I'd never expected that  
I smiled lightly  
"Really?"

**Nod**   
**I couldn't speak**   
**I felt it**

_I slid closer to him slowly_  
And brushed a cheek  
Ridding it of tears  
"Can… Can I…?"

**"Yes"**   
**No hesitation there**   
**I need it**

_Very gently and slowly_  
I pressed my lips against his  
My hand holding his cheek  
His lips softer than I expected

**Kiss**   
**It was my first**   
**And it felt good**

_He pulled away_  
And melted against me  
Curling up  
I wrapped my arms around him

**Love**   
**It had finally found me**   
**And it was Draco Malfoy.**

_He quickly dozed off_  
A smile on his face  
Matching the one on mine  
I might have saved Harry Potter.


End file.
